What's it Gonna Be?
by ChocoMilkLove
Summary: "No…" I trail off, "when would I have said that?" "When you weren't trying to defend yourself for checking out the boyfriend of your best friend." AU rated T for language


**Author's Note: New series! Excitingggg. Let me know if I should keep going!**

I sling my backpack over my shoulder and take in the scene. Freshman girls are scrambling to get into the school without making eye contact with any upperclassman, seemingly unaware of the junior guys checking them out. Sophomores are scoffing at the freshman as if they truly believe they weren't freshman a mere 3 months ago. And the seniors, well I am one of the only fucking losers who still rides the bus to school.

"Katniss!" I turn to see my best friend Clove driving in to the parking lot in her baby blue Mercedes. "Where have ya been all summer, twig bitch?" In the backseat are Cashmere, Gloss, and her twin sister Madge. Cashmere and Gloss are almost clones of Clove, copying her every choice, fashion or otherwise. Both have miniskirts too short for their own good and peach lip gloss. Madge, on the other hand, hardly looks related to her twin. Her messy, blonde hair flies around in the wind, showing off its pink ends and her dark makeup makes her blue eyes stand out. Her outfit consists of a black tank top, skinny jeans, a black beanie, and galaxy print vans. She catches my eye and gives me a nod. I smile in return.

After she finishes parking she leans over and kisses her boyfriend Cato. A peck would have been fine but a full on make out session ensues and something tells me that miniskirt is not going to keep her covered well. Madge rolls her eyes and hops out of the car. Cashmere and Gloss follow, prompting an end to the PDA session. Madge comes over and hugs me.

"Save me," she whispers in my ear. I try to hide my smile.

"Katniss!" Clove squeals. "Didn't you get my text? We all agreed to wear miniskirts today." She crosses her arms and pouts.

"Clove, you know I don't own any miniskirts," I say, "and today was a total jeans day."

"Well we need to buy you one soon!" with that she turns to walk away, swaying her hips as she walks with her posse in tow.

"Hey, Kat," Cato smiles, "how was your summer?"

"Well I got to do this great internship," I start.

"Cato!" Clove yells with a scowl. She crosses her arms again and taps her foot.

"I guess that's my cue to go," he laughs, "we can catch up later, okay?"

"Okay!" I exclaim, "Bye, Cato!" He turns and jogs over to catch up with Clove.

"Bye, Cato!" Madge mimics quietly. "You still have it bad for my sister's man, don't you?"

"Madge," I try too hard to force a laugh, "let's be real. Clove is my best friend and, honestly, Cato isn't even my type."

She rolls her eyes, "You've been obviously ogling over him for as long as I can remember and my sister still took him. Some best friend."

"It's not like that, Madge. Cato and I are _friends._ Not a single part of me wants to do jump his bones, let alone kiss him."

"Yeah, okay, _Kat._ Whatever you say."

We head over to our first period class: English. We walk in and sit down. Prattle floats around and Madge and I sit down next to one another near the front of the room. I set my stuff down and collapse into my seat.

"Woah, someone seems tired," Madge laughs.

"I had to take _the bus_. I'm tired," I frown.

"Stayed up too late thinking about what to wear when you reunited with your beloved Cato?"

"Can we drop this already?" I say distastefully. "Seriously, he isn't my type. I would much rather spend my days ogling at guys who are actually worth ogling at. Guys like, uh," I scan the room, "Finnick O'Dair."

"Finnick?" amusement fills her face. "Just last month you said he's a man whore and now you think he's worth ogling over? Didn't you say he was so cocky you were surprised he didn't choke on his own dick?"

"No…" I trail off, "when would I have said that?"

"When you weren't trying to defend yourself for checking out the boyfriend of your best friend."

The bell rings and for the first time ever I am relieved for class to start. The teacher moves to the front of the room and stares at the class.

"There is a seating chart on the board, follow it." Everyone groans and slowly they stand up and move to their assigned seats. "Great," he gives us a weak smile, "now I want you to turn to the person next to you and learn about them and then introduce them to the class. Chop, chop. Five minutes and counting."

I look to my left expecting to see a familiar face but I'm greeted by a stranger's uncomfortable stare. "Hi," I say, "I'm Katniss." He opens his mouth and closes it again. Then he stares at me again.

"I'm Katniss," I repeat, "do you speak English? You're in an English class, it's kind of essential."

"I mean, I, of course I do," he manages to get out.

"What's your name?"

"Peeta. Peeta Mellark."

"Well, Peeta Mellark, all you have to know about me is that no one needs to know anything. Where are you from?"

"What do you mean no one has to know a-"

"Where are you from, Peeta?"

"San Diego."

"Healthy place, you been on a cleanse of late?"

"No," he cringes at the word, "just because I'm from San Diego doesn't mean I'm into that shit."

"Great meeting you, Peeta. _Really."_ I turn back toward my desk and wait for our nameless teacher to call us up.

"Time's up!" he calls. "Blondie with the shit ton of makeup, come up with your partner."

Madge crinkles her nose but saunters up to the front of the classroom. Finnick O'Dair follows her up. Oh, no. Madge wouldn't let an opportunity like this pass by.

"This is Finnick O'Dair," she clears her throat, "he spent his summer showing off his six pack of beer and abs to any girl who would look at them. He personally recognizes himself as the hottest guy in the school. In the future he is unsure of what he wants to do but it will probably be Katniss Everdeen because she thinks he is a major hottie. Have fun, you too." Finnick smiles and winks at me, causing my face to burn red.

"Wow," the teacher rubs the bridge of his nose, "pretty boy, don't even introduce her. We definitely got a feel for her from the intro." They walk to sit down. "I'm pretty sure the obvious next pair is the Everdeen girl and her partner."

I make my way to the front of the room. "This," I say motioning to Peeta, "is Peeta. Peeta Mellark. He comes from San Diego and does not like to go on juice cleanses. He doesn't seem to speak English very well."

Peeta gapes at my words. "Well this," he motions to me, "is Katniss. In addition to dreaming of Finnick in isolation all summer, she also doesn't seem to be able to function socially but you don't need to know that."

The teacher laughs, "You all are quite the bunch. Most classes talk about becoming president or astronauts because their mommies and daddies believe they can do it. I'm Mr. Abernarthy, welcome to English. No one else has to do intros because those are not going to be topped by the shit the rest of you have to say. Everyone grab a book and read the first three chapters for tomorrow."

"What was that?" Peeta growls. "Uncool."

"Sorry," I say insincerely, "maybe we'll end up being the best of friends before the end of the year."

"Watch your attitude, bitch." With that, he stormed off.

"Damn," Madge says, "new boy's got some claws."

"New boy's got some nerve," I narrow my eyes at him. He talked to me like he owns the place.

"Katnip!" a voice comes from down the hall.

"Gale!" I shout, rushing over to hug him. "I missed you!"

"Missed you too! Who was that?"

"Ugh, don't even ask. Some new kid who thinks he rules the world. He called me a bitch."

"The dick," he mumbles, "I'll intimidate him."

"Gale..." I warn.

"Just enough to make him piss his pants, Katnip, not more than that."

"I'd like to see that," Madge snorts, "but at the same time it would be sad."

"This is going to be a long day," I sigh. "I'm going to class, see y'all at lunch."

"Will do!" Gale calls after me.

"Don't day dream through your entire next class," Madge shouts and I can almost feel her smirk.


End file.
